Such A Nice Girl
by Trippy3
Summary: When a girl bumps into Johnny, she's very apologetic and shy, but beyond her cheerful exterior lies a dark past and present. ~FINISHED!~
1. Walk This Way

Okay, this is my first JTHM story so be gentle ^^;;; I don't own him, even though I wish I did -.-;;; Oh! But I do own several original characters of mine that are going to appear in this fic.

Warning- violence, gore, language, attempted rape.

Johnny was practically skipping down the sidewalk as he headed home. Damn what a great day he had! No one has yet to insult him and to top it all off, the BrainFreezy machine down at the 24/7 had a hole in it and was spraying Cherry Doom everywhere!

After having his fill of artificial cherry drink slush, he was now merrily on his way home. Up ahead of him was that weird Goth store and he heard a lot of commotion going on inside.

He lifted his eyebrow, as he saw a young girl no more than 15 being thrown out of the place by a rotund and bald Spanish man. "Alright, alright! I'm going!" The girl yelled, then muttered under her breath as she dusted herself off, "Drunken bastard…"

This earned her a telephone in the temple, thrown by the man as he shouted, "IF YOU THREATEN THE CUSTOMERS ONE MORE TIME, YOU'RE FIRED!!!" She warily stood up and held her hand over her now-bleeding temple.

Her hair was reddish-brown that barely went past her ears that curled at the ends. She was wearing a long-sleeved dark red shirt with a smiley face with X's for eyes and his tongue hanging out that went to her knees, where purple and black striped socks barely showed before her shin-high black and clunky combat boots started. She was also pretty thin and she was quite pale.

She shrugged off the mans' threat and went on her way, humming 'Walk This Way' by AeroSmith and dancing a bit, shoving her hands in her pockets and looking down at her feet. She didn't notice Johnny before it was too late, crashing into him and falling onto her butt.

She hissed in pain as the concrete scraped across her sensitive palms, peeling a bit of skin back. She looked up at him with big Squee-like eyes. "S-sorry, I didn't watch where I was going…" She said nervously, standing up once again.

'Sorry?' thought Nny, 'Huh. Never heard that before,' "I'm sorry for bumping into you," said the young girl, interrupting his thoughts, "I'm having kind of an off-day…" She laughed slightly and scratched a freckled cheek.

She then held out her hand. Johnny looked at her blood-covered hand in bewilderment and the girl noticed this, taking back her hand and raising it to her face, making an annoyed look as she wiped it on her shirt. "Can you believe this shirt used to be sky blue?"

She asked with a laugh, trying to the nervousness building up within her from his blank look. She then held out her hand once again. "I'm Vixen by the way. Who might you be?"

He just stared at her hand, having no idea what was going on. He had never encountered a girl like this. Wasn't she going to make fun of his clothes or something? He then shrugged and shook her hand limply. "Johnny, but you can call me Nny,"

She pondered this for a moment, her face contorting as pained memories flooded back to her. She then took back her hand and looked down at the ground. "U-um, no offense or anything, but nicknames are nothing but trouble for me…"

She said quietly, then glanced at the clock in a nearby store window. "Oh my gosh! I have to go! Bye Johnny!" She then flashed a quick smile before she rushed past him, but then turned and jogged backwards and waved to him. "By the way, I really like your shirt!"

Johnny blinked, obviously confused as he absentmindedly glanced down at his shirt, which matched his mood by having a big question mark on it.

Whee! I can't believe this is my first JTHM fic! I should've written a million by now! O.o anyway, I thought Johnny was a little OOC, what do you think? Anyway, next chapter will hopefully be up soon! ^^


	2. Ragdoll

Okay, just so everyone's clear on this, the warning on the first chapter is for the entire story okay? Not just for that chapter ^^

The next morning, Johnny woke up with a start, cursing himself for falling asleep. He didn't like the things that he usually dreamt about, but in this particular one, he had dreamt about _her_: that nice little Vixen girl who had bumped into him yesterday.

She had been one of the very few, if not only, person that has ever apologized to him. A _real _apology, not some petty words a person spews out when they bump into someone and are too busy talking on their cell-phones to care.

His thoughts then wandered back to his dream: He was floating in the air and had black bat-wings perched upon his shoulder blades. There was a light in front of him that was slowly coming towards him.

The light then stopped in front of him and vanished, revealing a glowing Vixen, wearing a long white dress with white angel wings on her back and her arms folded across her breasts.

Her eyes were closed and she had a very peaceful look on her face. He tried to reach out to her, but got shocked by something. He tried again and pulled back when he noticed some kind of blue lightening surrounding her…

And that's when he woke up. He rubbed his eyes then looked around a moment. "Huh, maybe it's a sign?" 

Johnny thought about his dream all the way to Taco Hell, where he sat in a booth while eating his taco, quietly contemplating.

He heard a scream and looked out the window to see Vixen running down the street, being chased by a man. In a sort of trance, he quickly finished his taco then ran outside, pursuing the chase.

The man then threw a knife at her, stabbing her in the leg and she tumbled to the ground, breathing heavily with her eyes halfway closed. The man pulled out the knife and dragged her into the alleyway.

Johnny then stealthily followed them into the alley and hid behind a few trashcans. He sensed this guy was a major asshole. He had short greasy black hair that was slicked back and had on a pair of beige pants and a white T-shirt with a black trench coat over it.

He picked up Vixen by her shirt and forced her to stand up, then slammed her body against the brick wall. "Alright woman, where's my fuckin' money?!" The man demanded with a virile voice.

Vixen rolled her eyes, her upper lip curled into a snarl as she reached in her pocket and pulled a wad of bills, then trusted it at the man. "Here's fifty-two dollars I got from work yesterday, now will you stop bugging me?" 

The man inspected the money, then stuffed it in his pocket. "Where's the rest of it?" The man yelled, slamming her against the wall once more. "That's all I have okay?! I'm already working two jobs!" Vixen shouted, irritated. She was obviously not afraid of this man.

The man then looked up and scratched his chin. "My, are you really _that _determined to keep your father alive?" The man asked thoughtfully, looking at Vixen through a half-lidded gaze.

"Well, he _is _one of the very few people who cares about my existence, _Mark" _Vixen said and crossed her arms, the name 'Mark' filled with hate. Mark released his grip on her shirt and he stepped back, turning to the side and looking at her out of the corner of his eye. 

"Yes, well, how is he doing anyway?" He asked carelessly, causing Vixen to growl and dig her nails into the wall. "Still breathing." She answered dangerously, "But he still needs another operation…"

Mark cocked and eyebrow, then turned to face her again. "I could lend you some more money you know," He said, grinning crookedly. Vixen then snapped her head up to look at him, brows furrowed. "…W-what do I have to do?" She asked cautiously, a tiny hint of fear in her voice.

"Oh, nothing special," Mark said, his voice hiding something. He walked back over to Vixen to put his hands against the wall on either side of her head and leaning down so that they were face to face.

"You just have to give me something you can give only once…" Vixen knew exactly what he meant and violently pushed him away. "No way!" She balked, balling her fists, "I don't want to end up like that Sarah girl on that Public Service Announcement who was 15 and had a damn fuckin' baby!!" She screamed, remembering the commercial.

"Come on, _Ragdoll_, live a little," Vixen's eye twitched. "I told you not to call me that! That's not my name and you know it!" Mark grinned. "But it's such a fitting nickname, don't you agree," 

He paused for a moment, slinking up to her and looking at her in a way Johnny definitely didn't like. "…Ragdoll?" Vixen growled. "No, no, no, no, no!!" She screamed, plugging her ears and shutting her eyes while stamping the ground with her foot.

Mark sighed in exasperation and slapped her across the face, grabbing her hands and pinning them above her head with one hand. "If you're not going to give it to me," he started with a lecherous grin as his other hand then started to slowly move up her thigh,

"then I guess I'll have to take it from you!"Johnny was about to step in, when Vixen kicked Mark in the groin, causing him to double over in pain and releasing her hands.

Mark looked up at her, then pulled out his knife. "YOU BITCH!!" He bellowed, lunging at her, but she swiped her hand across her bloody leg and smeared it in his eyes when he was close enough. He stopped and staggered, trying desperately to wipe the blood out of his eyes.

Vixen then grabbed the back of his head. "SAY HELLO TO THE WALL!!!" She yelled maniacally, ramming his face into the wall, breaking his nose and knocking him out cold. 

She panted heavily as the adrenaline was pumping through her veins. She bent down and took the knife out of Mark's hand, then looked up and threw it on a roof building.

She felt a little woozy and sat down on the ground. "Okay, maybe I'll just…take a nap here," She then promptly passed out. 

Hehe, looks like Johnny didn't have to save her after all ^^;;; Oh yeah, you might see AeroSmith references in this story, as you can already see ^.~ For some reason JTHM and AeroSmith seem to go pretty good together. Or maybe it's just me o.O


	3. Cheerleaders And a Rant

Prepare for a Johnny-like rant near the end of this chapter o.O 

"I'D LIKE TO BUY A VOWEL!!! AHHHHHH!!!" Vixen screamed as she awoke from her previous blackout. Her eyes focused on her surroundings. She was in a house. She gripped the couch upholstery as her leg throbbed with pain, remembering Mark stabbed her.

She looked down at her wounded leg and noticed it was bandaged up. She heard someone coming up the stairs and she quickly laid back down, shutting her eyes and pretending to be asleep.

Johnny ran into the room, knife drawn as he looked around, his gaze stopping at Vixen. "I know you're awake, I heard you scream," Vixen sat up and opened her eyes and stared at him. "Johnny…?" She asked quizzically. 

She noticed the knife in his head and gulped slightly. "Did you bring me here to kill me?" Johnny gave her a puzzled look, then put his knife away. "I _was _going to, but you don't seen like the type of person I torture then kill in a horrible, horrible way,"

He said, eyeing her carefully. "Ah," She answered simply, unfazed. She stood up, hissing in pain then looked at the walls, searching for a clock. "Do you know what time it is by chance?" Johnny pulled out a watch he got from Mark, who was currently downstairs in one of the torture rooms, and looked at it.

"2:37," "Oh shit!" She yelled, limping to the door,

"Excuse my language," She blushed, " I gotta get my homework from school!" Johnny jumped in front of the door, blocking her path. She looked at him, being as he was so much taller than she, and looked at him with big, worried eyes.

He still wasn't sure if he should let her go. Everyone that has entered his house, only a few have exited alive. But looking into her innocent eyes, he felt his stomach turn, but not in disgust. 

It was another feeling. A _weird _feeling. "How about I drive you?" He asked, since he hadn't driven in a while. A smile plastered on Vixen's face and she nodded.

Johnny's little gray car parked in front of the big yellow school and Vixen jumped out. "Wanna come in with me?" She asked shyly. He nodded numbly and stepped out, following Vixen and she walked up the steps to the double-doors.

She wasn't limping anymore as she made her way down the empty halls. "Oh, I was meaning to ask you, did you wrap up my leg?" Nny nodded. "I couldn't let you bleed to death, although I've done that to many people…"

Vixen 'hmmed' understandingly as she stopped in front of a door that had 214 on it. She opened the door. "Stay right here. I'll be right out," She whispered, walking into the classroom, ignoring the stares and rude comments from the students.

The teacher stopped writing on the blackboard and looked at her. "Miss Vixen, you didn't come into class today. _Again."_ The teacher said harshly, making Vixen wince slightly.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Applebee, um…may I have my homework for today?" Mrs. Applebee sighed and handed her a stack of papers. "You better be in class Monday morning or the principal will here about this," Vixen looked at the papers in her hands guiltily.

"Yes ma'am," She said quickly, scurrying out the door. "Alright, there's a few more doors I gotta stop by, you don't mind do you?" Nny shook with head, avoiding her gaze.

After getting her homework from the other teachers, she stopped at the last door. "Um…this teacher kinda creeps me out, can you come in with me? Please?" Johnny stared into her eyes. 'Damn she's nice' he thought, trying to think of anyone who's ever been this kind to him before.

After thinking it over, he nodded yes and she beamed. She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside with her. The teacher was busy telling the students how to hold the scalpel as she had one in her hand with a dead frog on her desk.

She had blonde curly that went past her shoulders and had on a flowery dress and had a tan complexion. She looked over at Vixen and grinned. "Vicky! You didn't come in today! Are you sick?" She asked, waving the scalpel at her. "Hey Vixen what are you skipping school today for this time? Did you get _stabbed _again?" A kid shouted and laughed the rest of the class joining in.

She glanced at all the dead frogs on the students' desks and then at the students, inaudibly growled. "It's Vixen Ms. Halibut, and no, I'm not sick. I came to get my homework," She said and Ms. Halibut threw a jar with a live frog in it, Vixen luckily catching it.

She then handed her a small white bottle and several cotton balls. "I'm not giving you a scalpel Violet, I don't trust you with one. You can use a butter knife at home." Vixen rolled her eyes. "It's Vixen Ms. Halibut. Is this all I need?"

"Of course it isn't you silly neener-head!" Ms. Halibut intoned, walking over and tousling Vixen's hair, then gliding back over to her desk and got out a few papers, then handed them to her. "Is that your boyfriend Miss Voldemort?"

She asked and Vixen noticed she was still holding his hand. "Erk," She squeaked, letting go of Johnny's hand. "N-n-no, he's just a uh…friend of mine, and it's Vixen" She stammered, her cheeks starting to heat up. Johnny didn't like the looks he was getting from the class and was about to pull out his Happy Knives, when Ms. Halibut said,

"Alright then, but remember Vasquez, if you miss this class once more I'm going to have to punish you," "It's Vixen, and I'll try not to miss again," Vixen then pulled herself and Johnny out of the classroom. "I'm sorry I made you go in there with me, the people here are a pain."

"It's okay, I meet many a people who are like that." He said, his eyes slightly misty. Vixen got a little uneasy and made her way down the hall. "I just have to get my books from my locker," She started as she turned a corner and started to walk across the gym, "Now, since this school is so overcrowded, I had to get a locker in one of the locker rooms," 

She stopped in front of a big white door at the end of the gym. "Which locker room?" Nny asked curiously, peaking over her shoulder. Vixen took a deep breath and slowly opened the door, revealing many cheerleaders all talking and getting ready for a pep-rally.

"Welcome to hell," She mumbled darkly as she stepped into the locker room, Johnny close behind her. He was starting to get fidgety since he was surrounded by the one kind of person he hated the most.

They all stop talking and looked straight at the two, all of them oddly looking alike. Vixen then turned to Johnny. "Can you hold my things please? And don't worry, if they say anything about you or I, I'll fix that okay?" She whispered to him, the overpowering smell of cherries on him making her smile.

His brain had momentarily shut off for some reason and just nodded, holding out his hands. She set the papers and frog into his awaiting arms, then ever so slowly made her way to her locker, which had many dents in it, fiddling with the combination lock, trying to remember her combo.

One cheerleader with blonde hair in a high ponytail and her pink skirt climbing way up her knee gathered her nerves and finally blurted out, "Hey there _Vixen," _She giggled in an annoyingly high voice as she watched her yanking at her locker door, which wouldn't budge. "Debbie." She greeted bluntly, thanking the stars they didn't notice Johnny standing in the doorway. 

"Since your locker's down here, you must be a cheerleader…oh, wait! I forgot!" Vixen's fists clenched as she heard the whole group start giggling. 'Here we go again…' she thought as Debbie then said, "You're _way _too ugly to join!"

They all started laughing loudly and Vixen shook with anger before she had had enough and kicked her locker, creating yet another big dent in it, quieting the girls. "Actually, that's not the reason why," Vixen started, turning to face them with a deranged look on her face.

"I'm not a cheerleader because I don't want to look, act, or talk like you. I don't want to wear a skirt and be shallow and prance around to get noticed. You and your clones always rushing off to the mall to buy clothes and check out 'hot' guys.

You don't even care if they're ugly on the inside! All you people care about is looks! You're only cheerleaders because every guy in the world wants a pretty girl with a gallon of makeup on, blonde hair and fake boobs! It seems I'm the only one is this fucked up world to care about how a person looks on the inside!!" 

Her voice was in a dramatic crescendo as she continued her rant, "You! All of you!! I'm surrounded by two inches of water!! You bitch and moan about treating people with respect and not to judge them, yet you harass others for the way they're dressed!! Or what they look like!!!

YOU'RE ALL SO FUCKIN' SHALLOW!!!! EXCUSE MY FUCKIN' LANGUAGE!!!! UGH!!!" Her voice climaxed in a loud sigh of exasperation as she raised her hand, Johnny numbly taking out one of his knives and throwing it to her. She caught it and stabbed at her locker, penetrating the thin sheet of metal as she dragged it downwards, creating a jagged slit all the way down the length of her locker.

She then twisted the knife and went sideways, then upwards, then sideways again, till half of her locker door then hit the floor. She reached and grabbed her books, flashing the horrified and shocked faces of the cheerleaders a crazy looking grin.

"Tootles ladies!" She then promptly walked out, following close behind her a very stunned Johnny. 

Heh, Vixen sounded a lot like Johnny no? yes? ^^;;; I'm trying to find more places to put AeroSmith, and maybe a few other songs from other people, references ^^ I'm not sure if there's any in this chapter o.O


	4. Flaaaashbaaack

Mostly a flashback in this chapter. Cheerleaders are eeeevil….

"What was all that about back there?" Nny finally asked as they got in his car. 

Vixen looked down and played with her shirt, rubbing the soft fabric between her fingers. "Nothing…it's just…well…" "Tell me!" Johnny demanded, his hand on his knife. She jumped a little at his harsh tone, a tiny bit of emotional pain twisting within her gut.

"Well, those cheerleaders say things like that every time I go to my locker. They always think they're so much better than everyone else, always commenting on me and embarrassing me. One time, when I was a lot weaker, they got the jocks to hold me down and put a cheerleading outfit on," 

She began, bringing back the painful and embarrassing moment…

Vixen skipped through the halls, giddy as a little schoolgirl, and seeing as how she aced the math test that day, nothing could make her sad! She was going to pass this year for sure!

As she made her way to her locker, which was down in the cheerleaders' locker room, she started singing 'Walk This Way', since it was her favorite song with singing and she knew the lyrics by heart.

She grabbed her books and stuffed them in her backpack, then slung it over one shoulder. As she gallivanted across the gym floor, several football players grabbed her from behind and one slapped a hand over her mouth, then they carried her back into the locker room.

She flailed about as two of them held her down while the other undressed her. She stopped when she saw that the cheerleader squad has all rushed into the room. Her eyes shined with hope. They would certainly help her from these perverts!

But instead, they all started laughing. Then one strolled up to her side and said in her ear, "We don't like your kind, so, we're going to play a little prank," Vixen was very confused, then anger quickly took over as she redoubled her efforts to free herself.

"Damn, what I diehard!" One of the football players yelled, having trouble holding her. The one undressing her took a quick survey of her body, then one of the girls handed him something. Something pink. 

Vixen's muffled screams before slightly louder as she realized they were clothes, and that the boy was redressing her in them!

Now dressed in a cheerleading outfit, the boys then carted her off into the football field, where the cheerleaders were all lined up and waiting to cheer. The football players then shoved some pompoms in her hands then pushed her out onto the field.

She was about to run, then turned to see that the bleachers were filled to capacity with people. And they all seemed to be staring at her. Her mouth dropped open and her bottom lip started to quiver, along with the rest of her body and blushing to the tips of her ears.

The cheerleaders then began cheering and jumping about, waving their pompoms, but Vixen just stood there, staring at the crowd. "Come on! Cheer damn you!" The coach yelled, blowing his whistle.

She looked at him, then back at the crowd and hopped a little.

"That's not cheering!" A person in the stands yelled, then started chanting, "Cheer, cheer, cheer, cheer!" A few more people joined in the mantra and pretty soon the whole crowd was shouting it.

"Hey! Isn't that that freaky little Vixen girl?!" a random boy called, then the crowd started laughing and jeering at her, realizing it was her. With tears in her eyes, she finally fled the scene, running across the field then jumping the chain-link fence, running down the streets.

She didn't care where she was running to, as long as it was far away from the place where the most humiliating moment in her short life has just occurred…

"Believe it or not, but that only happened about a month ago…" She choked, a few tears escaping her eyes and landing in her lap.

Johnny stared at her, shocked about her story, sorry for what had happened, and uneasy and slightly confused with her tears. Sure he had seen many cry before, but they had all deserved it. Every one that has cried in front of him. He was never fazed by it though, seeing as how they were all assholes that deserved to die in some horrible, twisted way.

But he knew that Vixen didn't deserve what had happened to her. She seemed so nice, how can someone do that to such a sweet kid? And dressing her up as a cheerleader?! That's just wrong! "They all need to burn in hell," Johnny said dangerously, his voice slightly raspy.

"So uh, what's your last name?" Vixen asked, changing the subject. "It's just Johnny C." She just nodded, deciding it would be best not to interrogate him further. "Yours?" He questioned after a few tense moments. 

She looked at him and smiled weakly. "Promise not to laugh?" He nodded and scratched the back of his head. 'How could a last name be funny?' he thought. "It's Hope. Vixen Hope," She then puffed out her chest in pride and laughed a bit.

Nny's eyes widened till they took up most of his face. 'IT'S A SIGN!! EEP!!' 

Hehehehaha!! I'm starting to like the whole 'it's a sign' thing XD!!! Sorry if Johnny's OOC, it's hard to keep him in character ;;; 


	5. Sweet and Confused Emotions

This chapter's kinda short. Sorry ^^;;;; 

"Okay now what?" asked Vixen abruptly, giving Nny a small smile, her usual friendly self again. Johnny couldn't help but smile a tad, but it quickly turned into a grimace and he looked away. What the hell was happening to him? Why does this girl who he barely knows makes him feel so…accepted?

Vixen frowned when Johnny turned his head away and felt a little hurt, but managed to finally force out, "Maybe I should go…" she opened the car door and was about to step out, when Johnny grabbed her wrist in a painful squeeze.

He then realized what he had just done and released his grip on her and recoiled. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. Vixen blushed a little and looked at him with worried eyes, but was not showing any fear. "Okay. Go. Now." Johnny demanded, his voice cracking slightly.

"Will I ever see you again..?" She asked softly and Johnny slammed his fists on the steering wheel in frustration and said lowly, "I don't know, just go. Right now." Vixen was about to say, when Johnny screamed, "NOW!! BEFORE I FUCKIN' RIP OPEN YOUR CHEST CAVITY AND STUFF YOU WITH BREAD CRUMBS, THEN FEED YOU TO THE DAMN HOMELESS!!!"

Vixen yelped and grabbed her things before running from the car as fast as she could, all the while Johnny yelling out his car window, "GET AWAY FROM ME AS FAR AS YOU CAN!! RUN FASTER YOU GODDAMN OPPOSITE SEX!!!"

He watched her as she disappeared around the corner, then lolled his head forward, ignoring his car horn blaring.

"I don't know what to do NailBunny, she's so nice, but she makes have _weird _feelings," Johnny explained to NailBunny while sitting on the couch and watching TV.

"Well, do you know kind of feelings? Are they good feelings?" The disembodied head asked. Johnny heaved a heavy sigh, then answered, "I feel warm and squishy inside when I'm around her. She makes me feel so damn…_accepted_."

"Then why are you so upset?" NailBunny queried, worried about his owner. Johnny ruffled his hair uncertainly, "I'm afraid I might hurt her. I can tell she's been through a lot already. Also, if I get close to her, I might try the whole 'immortalizing the moment' thing again,"

"Nonsense!" NailBunny snapped, "You locked the doughboys in the closet a long time ago! They don't control you anymore! You control your actions now! I'm positive you won't hurt this girl! I can feel it!"

He looked at his pet bunny head sadly and closed his eyes.

"I guess you're right NailBunny. And besides, it's such a sweet emotion when I'm near her…"

I'm kind of in a rut. I'm still thinking of what should happen next…. 


	6. Love In An Elevator

Vixen was still running, though very slowly from exhaustion and all the books and papers she was carrying weren't helping much either.

She finally stopped and leaned against a building, breathing heavily. She looked up and noticed she was right across from the street from the other place she works! "Hmm…it's probably almost four o' clock. I guess I should get to work…"

She thought aloud, walking across the street and stepping into the big building. She got into the elevator and pressed the 15th -floor button. As the elevator went up, she started to mumble to herself, "Second floor: hardware, children's ware, ladies lingerie…"

The elevator stopped at the 8th floor and the doors opened and a man with short brown hair and wearing a business suit walked in. "Oh…good morning Mr. Tyler," She greeted the man and he gave her a smile. "It's four in the afternoon Vixen,"

She tittered a little, "Sorry, I'm just a little mixed up today."

"Understandable," The doors then opened once again and tall, beautiful and shapely woman walked in. She had long blonde hair and was wearing a short and tight black dress with matching high-heels. She also reeked of perfume.

"I'm surprised to see you're still working here Vixen, after that duct-tape accident," The woman said and snorted. "I'm surprised you're still marinating in that 'eu de toilette' perfume Sheryl," 

Vixen got a little cartoon in her head of Sheryl filling the bathtub with perfume, then jumping in and smirked to herself. Sheryl ignored her and jumped into Mr. Tyler's arms. "Hello Tyler," she cooed. "Hey Sheryl," They then kissed passionately and Vixen looked away, pretending to be interested in her frog. 

The elevator shook, then stopped, the horrible noise of squeaking metal making Sheryl and Tyler cover their ears, but Vixen didn't mind the noise.

"Oh great! Not again!" Sheryl cried, then glared at her. "This is your fault Vixen! You're a jinx!" "Say one more word and I'll open this jar and throw the frog on you." She instantly quieted. 'Heh. That shut her up, the querulous bitch.'

"Since we're stuck, we might as well make the best of it…" Tyler said, giving Sheryl a lecherous grin. She got the same idea and pretty soon they were making out on the floor. Vixen scooted to the corner of the elevator, then set her things down and hopped up on the railing.

Seeing people kiss or do anything lovey-dovey always made her uncomfortable, if not a tad jealous. She wished she had her headphones with her so she could drown out the sounds of the two lovebirds. She shut her eyes and plugged her ears, and her thoughts drifted back to Johnny…

Why did he make her go? Was he afraid he might hurt her? Possibly. She had already known he was the infamous Johnny C, the man behind all those horrible murder cases. Her friend used to tell her all about it. She exhaled loudly. She was very confused.

Was he a friend, or just an acquaintance? Sure they hadn't talked much, but he had helped her more in one day, than most other people have in her whole short life. She remembered how he had thrown her one of his knives when she raised her hand.

It was like they had some sort of…_connection. _The sounds of love in the elevator was now piercing through her thoughts and Vixen snarled, standing on the rail, then jumping down on the floor, un-jamming the elevator.

The doors opened and she grabbed her things then ran out, heading for the stairs, but not before yelling back, "Tell the boss I took off today! I gotta see someone!"

Okay, _now _I'm in a rut. I'm not sure what should happen next, I haven't fully figured out the plot of this story ^^;;; any ideas?


	7. Stalking?

Hey! I'd like to give a shout to nny777slavelabor, who gave me the idea for this chapter! It's in Nny's P.O.V ^.~ Thank you! ^____^

Ffffffuck! I've never been so confused in my life! The sun has already set as I wander the streets aimlessly while listening to 'Ode to Joy' on my headphones. Why can't I stop thinking about her? Why did she have to be so damn…_nice?!_

When she had first bumped into me, I had almost expected her to say something rude, or 'comment' on me. And to top it all off, I wasn't mad at her!

Usually I'd rip somebody's lungs out if they had gone and done something like that, but the way she had looked up at me from her place on the sidewalk…she looked so innocent and afraid…like…like Squee! Yeah, Squee!

But I see him more like a son that I never had…or never known…oh shit, now I just made myself more confused! Arrgghhh!!! Why does it have to be like this!?!?

Wait a minute…if I see Squee as a son, then what do I see Vixen as? A daughter? No! I shake my head furiously, causing the CD to skip, even though I don't notice.

Sighing heavily, I turn my headphones off and I stop, leaning against a wall and shoving my hands in my pockets. I want to see her again. Ugh whom am I kidding? I _need _to see her again.

Dammit! I hate having needs! If I had a gun at this moment I'd blow my fucking brains out! I hate needs. They stay there until they're neediness is consented by whatever they…need.

I then hold my head and scream in frustration. I can't even think of the right words to explain with! That's it. I gotta find her and talk to her. Now. I go into a full-blown run, blocking out everything around me. I remember she ran down Gothic St. when she was running from my car.

I head there and stop dead in my tracks as I see her run out of a large department building. I wonder where she's going? Well, only one way to find out! I silently follow her as she jogs down the street, but she then stops. 

Huh, what's she doing? I see her ears twitch slightly as she scans the area and I duck in the shadows, the darkness concealing me. She must have heard my steel-toed boots clinking I guess. She shakes her head and starts walking down the street once more.

I follow her for about several blocks till I notice she's headed for the Shady Village apartments, which were in a bad part of town. She bites her lip as gunshots and sirens are heard a few blocks over. I'm mildly surprised that she's not used to it.

She goes to the far right of the complexes and runs up several flights of stairs. I was about to follow her, when she came running back down again, only without her papers and frog. "Grrrr, I forgot my stupid key again!" She berated herself, then went around the side of the building.

I follow her and duck behind some bushes when I notice she has stopped and looking up at a window three stories up, a rope hanging down from it. Wait…she wouldn't…

She then jumped up and grabbed the end of the rope, then shakily started to climb, using the side of the building for a foot holding. I sighed. She would…

I hear her whimpering in fear as she looks down, her hands were sweaty and she had a hard time holding on. It was actually quite amusing, watching her legs flail about as she tried to keep them on the side of the building.

After a few long minutes, she finally grabs her window ledge and pulls herself inside. I'm anxious to know what her room is like, so, without second thought, I run over and grab the rope, easily pulling myself, since I was pretty light.

I reach the top and slowly peak into her room. Good, she's not in here. I jump inside and look around her room. Her bed is on the far right and had dark purple sheets and pillows. Each wall was also a different color: Red, yellow, blue, and green, and littered with exotic animal posters.

Her carpet was a dirty bluish color, and in the corner nearest to her bed had a bunch of stuffed animals, all smiley and whatnot. On her bed had even more stuffed animals, but the biggest one was a huge Black Panther, lying in an elegant fashion that kind of reminded me of Egyptian god, Anubis.

The other thing that was different about the panther was that instead of a big stupid grin stitched on his face, he had a feral snarl with his mouth open, baring big white fangs.

It made me curious as to why Vixen would have such a doll. I pondered for a moment, then shrugged it off. A tiny mahogany dresser was on the left wall with its drawers open and clothes hanging out, it also had many stuffed toys that were stacked upon it, but also a tank that contained several frogs in it. Hmm, must be some more science projects…

It was actually a very nice room. It looks sorta like Squee's…

I heard Vixen's muffled voice and I looked at her door, noticing it was painted white and a painting on a black and shiny unicorn rearing up on the edge of a cliff with a lightening bolt behind it. I stare at it for a moment, before walking over to the door and turning the knob.

I opened it and peaked down at both sides of the short hallway. On the right was a door that was opened, revealing a bathroom, and at the end there was another door, probably a closet.

On the left was another doorway, but I couldn't see what was at the end. I stealthily slink out of her bedroom and press myself against the wall, inching my way down. I peered into the large room and noticed there was a small kitchen with yellow and white flooring, and the table was stacked with papers, bowls, and half-eaten food, same with the sink and counter.

I push down the phlegm building up in my throat and peer to the right, where there was a small TV on and the lights were turned out, but from what I could see, there were two chairs and a couch, all a dookey brown color.

An obese woman lay on the couch, the area around her scattered with chip bags and empty beer cans. Vixen was also standing over her. "Did you get up and go get me some beer?" The woman said groggily, scratching her stomach.

"Yeah, I got up and went, but I'm not old enough to buy beer mom," She answered vehemently, slapping her sides with her hands. "What are you talking about Judy? You're 23!" Vixen shook up her head. "I'm Vixen mom, and I'm 15."

"Whatever, just get me a beer!" She nodded and practically dragged herself to the refrigerator, pulling out Corsana, then bringing it to her sweat-hog mama. Vixen then whistled and a small black and white dog appeared, wagging its tiny nub of a tail.

Vixen crouched down and slapped her knees, the dog running to her and jumping into her arms. "Come on Phoebe, let's go to my room," Oh shit! I ducked into her bedroom and hid behind the door. Wait a minute…I looked down at the floor. 

She doesn't have tiled flooring! Fook! I'm in the bathroom! After a few minutes of trying to plan on what to do and how the hell I'm gonna get out of here, footsteps approach and I hold my breath. Vixen steps into the bathroom.

Oh great! How can this get any worse!? She doesn't notice me as she stretches languidly, grabs two towels, and then starts to undress.

Oh…shit….

Wheeheheheheheheee!! ^^;;;; I'm in a pervert-ish when I wrote this chapter ^^;;; 


	8. What It Takes

This chapter's kinda short ^^;;; Oh yeah, and Johnny's like---really OOC I think ;;;;

Vixen sat on the commode and started to unbuckle her boots, mumbling something about talking to a certain someone tomorrow, when she thought she heard something. She stopped and waited a moment, and after hearing nothing, she returned to what she was doing. 

Johnny tried to stop moving around so much, but what the hell was he going to do?! What if he got caught?! He thought of what might happen, and what he might do, then his eyes bugged out and he quickly erased that thought from his brain.

'Okay, I'll just wait till she gets in the shower, then I can go,' he thought, relaxing a little. He tried not to watch when she started to pull off her hidden black shorts and underwear, but couldn't tear his gaze away from her. What was it about her that he found attractive?

Looks? Attitude? Independent nature? Why is he not disgusted by her?! He should be puking up cherry Fiz-Wiz right about now! All thoughts ceased when she took off her long shirt, revealing her slim and frail body, which was covered in scratches and scars, some looking pretty deep.

Her back faced Nny as she unclasped her bra, and he instantly noticed some kind of weird burns on her back…wait, hold the phone…that looked like lettering! He squinted as he tried to make it out, then his eyes grew to the size of saucers as it read "Mark Owns You" engraved on her back.

Vixen turned on the shower and hopped in, closing the shower curtains behind her. Good! Now was his chance! He had to go see Mark, but as he started to move, but then stopped as she started to sing while washing her hair…

__

Girl before I met you I was F.I.N.E. fine 

But your love made me a prisoner 

Yeah my heart's been doin' time 

You spent me up like money 

A then you hung me out to dry 

It was easy to keep all your lies in disguise 

'Cause you had me in deep 

With the devil in your eyes 

Tell me what it takes to let you go... oooh 

Tell me how the pain's supposed to go 

Tell me how it is that you can sleep 

In the night without thinkin' you lost 

Everything that was good in your life 

To the toss of the dice 

Tell me what it takes to let you go 

__

Tell me that you're happy that you're on your own 

Yeah yeah yeah 

Tell me that it's better when you're all alone 

Tell me that your body doesn't miss my touch 

Tell me that my lovin' didn't mean that much 

Tell me you ain't dying 

When you're cryin' for me 

Tell me what it takes to let you go…

She then sighed heavily. "Man I love that song…" Then there was a fast-paced clinking noise and she poked her head out, only to find an empty bathroom. She looked into her room and saw her curtains were gently flapping, even though it wasn't windy.

"Hmm, that's strange…"

Hehe, whee ^^ just for everyone to know, Nny was watching her out of curiosity, not perversity ^.~


	9. Onimous trouble

Warning- stuff implied o.o;;;;

Johnny flung open his front down and ran downstairs, running into one of the many torture chambers. Mark was stapled to the wall with his mouth-sewn shut, a poisonous snake between his legs, and his eyelids stapled open with a beehive above his head.

Nny took his knife and cut his stitches on his lips, then promptly yelled, "Alright, what's with you and Vixen?! I have a right to know!" He then pointed the tip of his blade at Mark's throat. "And you better answer—truthfully!"

"I work for the syndicate and we loaned her a few thousand dollars so her dad could get an operation," He choked, his throat sore from screaming when bees were stinging the eyes a few hours ago. "And she hasn't paid us back yet."

Johnny took all this in, tapping the tip of his knife on his chin and looking thoughtful, then mused to himself, "Poor thing. Such an innocent girl to get mixed up with the Mafia…was she really that desperate?" "Nah, ya think?" Mark snorted sarcastically.

"Alright then, how come she has these huge burns on her back that spell out "Mark Owns You"?!" Johnny was getting more pissed by the second, remembering all the scars scratches and bruises on her. 

"What? So she had to earn that money, big deal,"

"What did you do to her?!" He screamed, wanting desperately to ran his knife down this loser's throat. "Hmmm…well, I've pinched her nipples once…"

"SHE LET YOU?!?!" 

"Of course not! I had to sneak up on her!"

Johnny twirled the knife in his uneasily. "What else?"

"It gets a little after that…"

Nny's eye twitched, then he spun around, back facing him. "Alright, then tell me this," he then looked over his shoulder and asked 

In a soft tone, "…is she still a virgin?"

"Yes…" Mark sighed. "I really wanted to do her, since I haven't had anyone to fuck in so long, and since she's pretty much the only girl I know, I figured I might as well fuck her," he sounded like he was disgusted with himself as he continued,

"But daaaamn! She seriously knows how to use those defense moves! One time she had me in a headlock, and—" Okay!!" Johnny snapped, turning to face him again. "Next question: What's with her dad?" "I don't know! All she said was is that her dad needed an operation!" 

"Okay! I have all I need for now!" Johnny then started to walk away, then yelled to him "I've decided to keep you alive a little longer. I may need some more information later…" He then started to walk back upstairs.

"Wait!" Mark called, "I have to warn you that that knife I got her in the leg with had a strong aphrodisiac on it!" Johnny was back in a flash and was staring at him in disbelief, his whole body slack.

"It won't kick in until tomorrow though. When it does though, she'll wanna fuck the next thing that walks by her!" He laughed in a way that enraged Johnny, causing him to throw the knife at him and it hit the beehive, angering them as they swarmed out and started to sting Mark.

He half-grinned as he walked back up the stairs, enjoying the sounds of Mark screaming like a little girl. 

Eep! Vixen? Horny?!? This is NOT good…stay tuned for next chapter, *goes into hillbilly Tennessean mode* Ya hear? A-hyuck! ^^;;;;


	10. Errands and Aphrodisiac fun!

Warning- this chapter is wrong. Just…wrong… 

Vixen arose from her pillows as the sunlight penetrated her eyelids. Though she was still sleepy, she could feel that something wasn't quite right.

"I feel weird…" She said groggily, pulling the big stuffed panther into her lap. "It feels like there's a knot in my belly." After a few moments, she looked at her panther with an appalled expression. "No, I did _not _have a wet dream, Kuro!" 

She then set him down and got out of bed, but her body then folded over in pain. "Ow! My stomach!" after a minute, the pain subsided and she glared at Kuro. "No, it's not 'that time of the month' Kuro. Ugh, c'mon," 

She grabbed him off the bed and went into the kitchen and ate a bagel, then dressed and did all her morning things. "Okay, since it's Saturday and I'm off today, what should I do?" she asked herself while brushing her hair.

After several minutes of silence, she answered to Kuro, "Yes, I'm going to see Johnny today, _if _I can find out where he lives," She berated herself for not getting a good look at his house when she was there.

"No Kuro, I'm not taking you with me! Besides, I have a few errands to run," She glanced at the panther again tucked under her arm and sighed.

"Okay fine," She stuck her fingers between two loose stitches and pulled out a piece of fluff. "But this is all I'm taking!" She threw him on the bed, then left.

She walked to the grocery, since she didn't have a bike and got a few things. "Okay, let's see, that's done…" She checked it off on the little list she was carrying and looked at the next thing she needed to do. "Dry cleaning…" she went to the cleaners, but there seemed to be a lot of people there and she had to wait in line, all the while she thought of _him._

She took out the piece of stuffing and looked at it angrily for interrupting her thoughts. "I'm not pushing my way to the front so shut up!" she whispered to it, ignoring the odd stares she was getting. After waiting for what seemed like forever, she got the coats she needed and folded up, then stuffed them in one of the grocery bags.

She checked it off her list while she walked down the street, but her pace slowed as the pain in the gut came back, but this time it was more of a warm sensation, like she had a heating-pad on her stomach or something.

She twitched nervously and pulled the stuffing back out and whispered to it, "What is this Kuro? It feels like I just ate a bag of chili-peppers!" she looked the fluff pleadingly. "Well, no…it's a bad feeling, it just feels like…I dunno, kinda nice…" 

She started to suck on the inside of her cheek. "No, I haven't thought about Johnny that much today, why?" after a moment, her eyes went wide and she shouted, "I AM _NOT _HORNY!!!" It echoed through the streets and everyone stopped to stare at the weird little girl holding a piece of animal stuffing.

She laughed nervously, but her laugh soon became a cough when she noticed nobody was laughing with her. She saw a dead roach on the ground and quickly replaced it with Kuro's fluff-ball, then screamed at the bug,

"…BUT THEN YOU COME HOME AND TELL ME YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ANOTHER WOMAN!!! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME MATTHEW!!! AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU?!? AARRRGGGGHHH!!!" 

She then squished the bug between her fingers, then wiped the guts on the nearest thing to her. Vixen grabbed her things and briskly walked past them all, saying something about a play.

It was past noon when she finally finished everything. She got lunch at Taco Hell. As she sat in her booth, her face when turned a ghostly white as the heat in her stomach then transferred to 'down there'. She was way too shy to call it by its proper name even in her head, let alone out loud.

"Kuro!! What do I do?!" she whispered with urgency. She gave the cotton ball a deadpan look, then flushed redder than a cherry. "Certainly not! I'm in a public place for cryin' out loud! Why would be turned on by anything? My taco?!" she then took another bite of her extra cheesy taco.

"Well, do you suppose I do about it?" The place between her legs was now starting to throb with need as she started to quake slightly. "I-I don't e-even know where Johnny is! Then guys will be drawn to my sin! And besides, I'm too young! I wanna wait till I'm legal! Or married! Whichever comes first!"

She heard Kuro suggest something else and she thought it over, then nodded slowly. She started to rub her legs together, but then instantly stopped. "It's only making it worse!!" Vixen was on the verge of tears as she put her forehead on the table.

Johnny then walked into the place and saw a reddish brown furball on one of the tables and looked at it oddly, his lips going to the side of his face. "Somebody really outta stop letting that weird old lady with her cats in here," 

He then noticed it was breathing! 'Holy fook-fook! It's alive!' He grabbed a spork and cautiously made his way over his creature, when Vixen flung her head up and stared at him with shame and confusion in her eyes.

Nny reeled back, as did Vixen and accidentally flung herself over the booth. When the shock wore off, Johnny rushed to the booth and wanted to help her, but his mind told him not to touch her.

She righted herself, then glanced at Johnny and the throbbing became almost unbearable. She bit her lip as she reached over and grabbed the fluff-ball and stuffed it in her pocket. She looked back up at him and they stared into each other's eyes.

"We need to talk," They said in unison, then blushed and looked away. "Um…I want to ask you something," Johnny finally said, his eyes averted. "Ditto." She answered simply, eyes downcast. Nny then scanned the place.

"I don't feel comfortable around all these human waste-sacks, can we go somewhere else?" Vixen nodded. "I-is it okay if we go to your place?" Johnny begrudgingly agreed and left Taco Hell, all the while Vixen becoming more and more aroused…

Eh-heh-heh ^^;;;;; Uh…just to let you know, that thing with the dead bug was a little thing from the Carol Brunette show I think. I don't know if they still show it, but that is the funniest show! XD!! If you've ever heard of it, well then…Yay! You know what I'm talking about! ^___^;;; This next chapter I know is going to be wroooooong o.o;;;; 


	11. Frustration

Warning—this chapter is even more wrong o.o;;;

The car ride was tense and odd as Vixen had her hands on her head and tried to keep her mind off things by singing…

"Stranded. Stranded. Stranded on the bathroom bowl…what do ya do when you're stranded, and you can't reach the roll?" Johnny kept one eye on the road, and the other on her. She was acting very strange. 'Can aphrodisiac kill brain cells?' he wondered as she started to sing another tune. 

"Miss Suzy had a steamboat, a steamboat. Miss Suzy had steamboat and it went like this!…"

They pulled into his driveway and Vixen looked at the box-like and boarded up house, then at the dirt patch. "What beautiful loose soil you have!" She giggled as Johnny ushered her inside, where they sat on the couch.

"Okay, you talk first," she announced, her words sounding forced out. "Yeah uh…um, what's wrong with your dad?" "He has a tumor on his heart and they had to remove it, but that didn't work so he needs another operation, but I don't nearly have enough money, and I support the family now since my dad's in the hospital, my brother's at college, and my mom's lazy." She shifted nervously.

Nny nodded understandingly. "Um…I'll be right back," He got up and fled into the kitchen, where NailBunny's head sat on the counter. "What do I do NailBunny?! She looks like she's gonna explode!" She grabbed the head and pointed it in the direction of the couch, where Vixen was incessantly shifting about.

"Comfort her in her time of need. Be nice to her, you know. Try to make her feel good,"

"What?!" Johnny shrieked. "I can't touch her! I can't lay my foul hands upon her—" 

"--Chest!" Vixen whispered to Kuro's fluff. "My chest feels weird now!" 

"Have you ever thought about masturbating?" Kuro suggested.

"No! I haven't ever and I don't want to start now!"

"Quit denying yourself!"

"What do you mean 'denying myself'? I'm denying nothing!"

"You're pushing down your emotions! Your sexual emotions are going to eat you alive if you don't succumb to your feelings!"

Vixen stood up, stuffing in hand and screamed, "I HAVE NO SEXUAL EMOTIONS!! WHY WOULD I?!? I'VE NEVER EVEN HAD MY FIRST KISS YET!!!"

"You're denying yourself again…"

All the while Johnny and NailBunny watched her. "See Johnny? Her feelings are smothering her…"

"That's just the aphrodisa-whatsit talking." He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"True, but I can see that it's making all her hidden feelings show," Nny frowned and glanced at Vixen again, who was sitting back now, but now she was inaudibly crying. "Go on Johnny,"

He sighed heavily and made his way over to the couch, sitting next to her. She hid her face and wiped away her tears, then looked at Johnny pleadingly. "Johnny…" she whispered, her newfound frustration starting to eat away at her self-control.

"I…I….please…" She wanted so badly to hug him, to touch him, but she knew he wasn't the touchy-feely kind of person. Johnny side-glanced at NailBunny then very slowly reached around and patted her back, which made her arch her back.

Even though he hated to do it, he cautiously wrapped his arms around her and let her lay her head on his chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Vixen's underpants were soaked and put her pants between her legs so try and stop it.

"T-there's something wrong with my body. I…I…I need…" She started to tremble with need and shame. She wished the couch would swallow her up, till Johnny sighed. "I already know what you want, or need. Whichever."

He pushed her back onto the couch and very gently pressed his lips to hers.

Ahhhhh!! I bet the suspense is killing you!! Hehe ^^;;; Next chapter might let a little spicy, I'm still not certain o.;;;;


	12. Sex Scene! Whoohooo!

Warning- kinky sex! Yeah! Well, sorta…I think o.O This is my first lemon so be kind. I uh…I know jujitsu! *defense mode* o.o;;;;

Vixen's body froze as Johnny worked his lips against hers. It took a moment before she started to kiss back, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

His mind shut off, as did all his hate for humanity and needs and such, as his animal instincts took over, sliding his tongue along her bottom lip till she opened her mouth, letting him inside. Their tongues clumsily wrestled one another and Vixen giggled into his mouth, noting he tasted like cherries.

Johnny noticed she tasted sharp and minty then scooped his tongue under hers, when he noticed he had gotten something! He pulled back and took it off his tongue, then examined it. "Oh boy, gum!" He squealed cheerfully, popping it into his mouth.

"Hey, that's mine!" Vixen cried playfully, capturing his mouth once his mouth once more to retrieve the stolen gum. She claimed her prize, then swallowed it. Johnny planted kisses about her cheeks and jaw line, then lightly nibbled on her ear.

Vixen shuddered as she crossed her legs and squeezed tightly. Her panties were now soaked and were starting to leak through to her shorts. She tried to ignore it as much as she could, and started by roughly massaging Johnny's shoulders, loosening the taut muscles.

He hissed at her ministrations, but then felt his body at ease. He hadn't felt this good in ages! He thanked her by licking at her throat, slightly nipping at the soft flesh. 

He felt almost like it was an honor to have this beautiful young woman, inside and out, natural, no makeup, lying under him and softly moaning. He was usually disgusted by such sounds, but the noises Vixen was emitting were actually making him kind of…_aroused._

He put his hands on her hips as they slowly worked their way under her shirt. This had happened to her many times before, but all of the men, and few women, have failed to ever succeed in seducing her. She remembered one guy in particular that she met at a club she snuck into one time…

"Man, these people are tall!" She shouted to her friend as she waded through a jungle of long legs and black clothing. "Hey, not all of them are tall at least!" her friend Jimmy replied, raking a hand through his messy black hair.

"I'm gonna go mingle, will you be okay?" Vixen nodded and pulled at her skirt. Jimmy then disappeared into the crowd and Vixen made her way to the railing, where she looked down at all the people on the first floor.

"I can't believe I'm in here…and wearing…THIS!" Vixen looked down at herself. She had on a short black skirt with a black tube-top on with a black button-down shirt. She still wore her big clunky boots though, she hated wearing any other kind of shoes.

Her hair had a few rose clips in it, but her untamed locks still stuck out everywhere and her bangs in her face. A big puff of smoke erupted beside her and her jumped. "Greetings fair maiden." Came a voice, as the smoke cleared, a young man stood there.

"I'm a vampire." He said simply. He was tall and lean, wearing a long sleeve black shirt that showed his stomach and was stuck to his body with ties that criss-crossed down his arms and over his chest. He also had on a pair of ripped up black jeans with a big brown belt wrapped around his thin hips.

His face was white, probably powder or something, and he had a few blemishes here and there, but she thought it made him look kind of…cute. His hair was also long and black and stringy, a stray lock clinging to the side of his face.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Eric." He then bowed gracefully. "Hey, nice one! Betcha can't do this!" Vixen then stuck out her tongue and touched her nose while crossing her eyes, then laughed. Eric just stared blankly at her.

"Uh…this is the part where you laugh." She said sternly, but he just looked at her funny. "Laugh?" She rolled her eyes. "Never mind. I'm Vixen," She then bowed the same way he did. Eric examined her, then said loudly, "I've never seen you here before,"

"My friend made me come with him cause I've never been clubbing before," He nodded understandingly. "So, what kind of creature of the night are you?" He asked lowly, flashing a grin and revealing his glued on fangs, which made her want to laugh cause they were slightly crooked.

"I dunno…" She then looked down herself again, then a huge smile creeped its way onto her face. "I'm a punk! YEAH!!" She halfway did the splits and played an imaginary guitar, making guitar sounds.

"How lovely," Eric said as she righted herself. "So, how many victims have you bitten tonight?" She then asked, getting a little closer to him, "Am I your next?" He looked around nervously twiddled his fingers. "Well uh, I just brushed my fangs and uh…" 

"Aw come on! Suck my blood, right here!" She presented her neck to him. "It's very sweet and tangy, don't ya just want a little taste?" He actually _was _tempted to, since she's one of the very few that actually talk to him, and she was quite lovely and amusing in her own special way.

To Vixen's surprise, he took her offer! He leaned down and gingerly bit her neck, not a real bite, just a little love nip. He then stopped and put his hands on her hips. "You mean like that?" He said seductively, but Vixen started to bust out laughing.

"What's so funny mortal?" Vixen just laughed harder. "Hehehehe, it's just that, when you bit me, one of your teeth came loose!!!" She pointed to the fang loosely sticking out of her neck. Eric's eyes went wide as he snatched it, then turned and stuck it back onto his canine, then turned back around.

"Ahem, where were we?" He put his hands back on her hips and he leaned in close to her. A slow song then came on and they danced together.

In the middle of the dance, his hands very slowly started to make their way up, till Vixen noticed and shrieked, shoving him away, though a little too hard as he fell over the railing. She rushed to the side and looked down, where Eric was being tossed around by the many people holding him up, all the while he was screaming, 

"Eep! Quit touching me there stupid mortal! AH! Get your finger outta there!!!" She couldn't help but laugh. "Oops. Captain, I made a booboo!"

She had reminiscing for some time when Johnny finally shook her slightly. "Yo! Earth to Vixen! Yoo-hoo!" He waved a hand in front of her face and she finally remembered where she was, and what she was doing as the throbbing between her legs was now overwhelming and she cried out, writhing beneath him.

Johnny panicked and held her close to him, murmuring soft words to her.

"Please, Johnny, I need some stimulation. Now…" He followed her order and lifted up the front of her shirt and stared at her white bra with little cartoon fox faces on it. He looked at her questioningly and she simply answered, "Lingerie magazine from Japan," 

She took off her shirt as he nodded and reached around, unclasping it and slowly sliding it off. Her breasts were small but perky, and very pale. He reached out and experimentally pinched a rosy nipple, eliciting a small squeak from Vixen.

He grinned and did it again, getting the same reaction. He giggled inanely and repeated this a few more times, before Vixen lifted up _his _shirt and pinched _his _nipple, making him jump a little. It soon became a nipple-pinching contest between the two, before Johnny then leaned down and licked her collarbone and massaged both her breasts.

She cried out and arched her back as he licked his way downwards, swirling his tongue around navel, her musky scent making his pants even tighter. He slipped his fingers into the sides of her pants and looked up at her worriedly, but she gave him a reassuring smile and he nodded, sliding them down, but not quite off. 

Vixen tittered and sat up, unbuckling her boots and kicking them off, wiggling her toes through her striped socks.

"Now it's your turn!" she squealed frivolously. Johnny looked at her with a confused expression, looking all too cute as Vixen pointed to his clothes. "…Oh." He then got up and turned around as he stripped, then turned back around, covering the big smiley face on his boxers with the words "Eat Me" over it.

She smiled at his embarrassed state. "Aw, I like 'em," She said disappointedly, noting how terribly thin and lanky Johnny was, but it reminded her of a guy with green hair on an anime she watches called 'Cowboy Be-hop'.

"I like yours too," he said, pointing at her underwear, which had the same print on them as her bra. He walked back over to the couch and loomed over her once more, but Vixen seemed to be interested in his boxers. She noticed that they were sticking…well…_out._

"What's wrong with your underpants?" She asked innocently, pointing to them. If Johnny had been an anime character, he'd have a big sweatdrop on his head right about now. "Don't you know anything about male anatomy?"

She shook her head, looking very innocuous and cute, which seemed to be natural for her. Other people have to fake it. He just sighed, then remembered something. "Hold on, I'll be right back!" He then ran out of the living room and into the bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet and shuffling through the many bottles of Bactine,

Then finally found what he was looking for: a condom. He had found it in one guys' pant pocket and decided to hang on to it for some unknown reason. He definitely didn't want to get Vixen pregnant. He washed his hands for good measure, then ran back into the living room, where she patiently sat, rubbing her legs together.

He jumped onto the couch and laid the piece of plastic down beside him, then worked his way behind Vixen till she was sitting in his lap, back facing him. She felt something poking her in the back, then shrugged it off as she helped him take off her sopping panties.

The smell of her was driving him wild as he rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "I have to get you ready, ya know, so it won't hurt as much." She nodded and she spread her legs slightly as he moved his cool hands downwards, then rested them on the throbbing heat between her legs.

'Damn!' he thought, 'She practically has her own climate!' He then very slowly eased a finger into her. She cocked her head and her breath hitched in her throat as she moaned softly.

He eased two, then three, moving them inside of her, each time getting a new reaction. He finally removed them and turned her around, laying her down on the couch. He slid off his boxers and Vixen marveled at his erection.

"Is _that _a male anatomy?" She asked curiously, pointing at it. "Um…yes." She then reached out and poked at it, but Johnny grabbed her hand and his eyes told her to stop. She nodded and he released her hand, then felt around till he found the condom.

He read the directions, then ripped open the package and slipped it on. He then positioned himself above her. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Vixen glowered at him and pulled him close till they were nose to nose.

"If you stop now, I'll rip your male anatomy off." She said dangerously, then passionately kissed him, making all the other ones seem like mere pecks. They then pulled away and caught their breath, and Johnny ever so slowly started to enter her.

She inhaled sharply as pain coursed through her body and he held her close, trying to comfort her. When he could no further, he stopped and waited for her to adjust. After a few moments, Vixen said in a raspy tone, "Okay, I'm okay now," He slowed started to move and the pain ebbed away and was replaced by pleasure as she whimpered happily.

He took the hint and sped up the pace, feeling intense pleasure coursing through his body. Vixen tried to match his thrusts, pushing herself forward and wrapping her legs around his torso.

The tempo increased as they both moved with each other as their moans became louder, each racing towards the peak of ecstasy. Johnny rammed himself into Vixen, holding onto one another as if for dear life.

Vixen then howled as she climaxed violently, tightening around Johnny to the point of pain and sending him over the edge as well and he cried out her name, then shuddered and collapsed, limply laying on top of her, though neither minded.

They both breathed heavily as they lay there for a few minutes. Johnny finally sat up and pulled Vixen into his lap once more. They held each other close as drowsiness started to affect them. He ran his fingers through her soft hair as Vixen's tired body finally succumbed to sleep, her head resting in crook of his neck. 

He remembered the dream he had about her and reached out, petting one of her invisible feathery wings, all the while smiling down upon his tiny angel. 

*insert big crowd of people* Okay, everybody now! 

Crowd- Aaaaawwwwwww!!!

Hehe ^^;;; That guy Eric was in the first edition of I Feel Sick. Don't get me wrong, but I think he acting so adorable in that one! ^____^!! Oh, and don't worry! This isn't the last chapter! 


	13. Last Chapter! Squeeeee!

Warning- last chapter. Poor excuse for a tear-jerker. 

Vixen rolled over in her sleep and hugged something soft. Thinking it was Johnny, she smiled and kissed him. She opened her eyes and was met with…a pillow? She growled and bit down on it, tearing it with her canines and sending feathers everywhere.

She got up and looked at her surroundings and noticed she was fully dressed. She was in her room. "Was it just a dream?" She asked aloud, tears already welling up in her eyes. She then did a double take as she saw a note placed on her bed. 

She grabbed it and carefully read it.

__

Hey Vixen! Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. I had things to do. I didn't realize it till it was too late, I forgot you were a virgin! I hope I didn't screw up your insides, or hurt you in any way. I would kill myself if I did, not that I've never tried to kill myself. Heh. 

Well, the police will be here soon, so I gotta go. Oh, and watch the news tonight at six!

~ Nny

"Police?" She glanced at a conveniently placed clock, reading that it was six o' two. She raced into the living room and changed the channel, her mom not minding since she was passed out.

"…But the crazed lunatic escaped the police as they ran after him…" the female reporter was saying, a big burning building behind her. Vixen looked at the engulfed building and gasped. "That's my school!!" 

"..The man had yelled something about getting revenge for his friend, who shall remain nameless," She just stared blankly at the idiot box, then pondered, "I wonder if he knows it's a Saturday…"

"WHAT??!! IT'S A SATURDAY??!!" Johnny screamed.

"Well, you really never look at your calendar anymore…" NailBunny answered reluctantly.

Johnny then threw back his head and dropped to his knees. "FFFFFFFFFFFUCK!!!!!"

It had been nearly a week since Nny had seen Vixen, and decided to drop by her apartment and pay her a visit. He wondered why he hadn't seen her around lately, was she mad at him?

He contemplated all the way there, looking at all the beautiful autumn colors, "'Tis the season of wither…" He grabbed the rope and climbed his way up to her window, then silently jumped into her room, his claw-like hands drawn in a creepy position, hoping to scare her.

But all he found was an empty room…

There was an envelope stapled to the wall and he traipsed over and took it, carefully opening it, and the note inside that had chicken scratch for writing on it, but he was able to read it…

__

Dear Johnny, by the time you read this, I'll probably be gone. I'm on the next bus outta here, suitcase in hand. I got the horrible news that my dad passed away a few days ago, but the doctor said that with his last breath, he said "Tell Vixen I love her…"

I didn't sleep that night. I kept thinking about how cruel this town has been to me. Until I met you, my life was hell. I thank you foe being there for me, for making me happy, for making me into a woman.

I thought it would make me passive and jaded and mean, like every other girl, but you proved me wrong. To show my appreciation, I want you to have Kuro, my stuffed Black Panther. He has absorbed all my bad emotions, and he helped ease the pain.

Believe it or not, he used to have a big smile on his face, like every other toy in my room. I hope he soaks up your negative emotions too. I really want to stop hurting Johnny. I know that you kill people, I know that you want to be better.

Maybe Kuro can help you, because I sure didn't. Hey, how's Mark doin' anyway? You kill him yet? Or is he still being tortured? Haha, you're probably very shocked right now, and wondering how I knew. Well, lets just say I'm just as sneaky as you are ^. ~

Oh, and don't worry about my mom, she's too drunk to notice I'm gone. Well, the bus leaves in an hour and I have to get to the station before it goes! I don't know where I'm going, but all I know is that I'll be back some day, so please don't worry about me.

I love you Johnny, and I hope you get better.

~ Love Vixen

And all around the note, it had sketches of grass and trees and birds flying, and on the bottom it had a sketchy deer grazing. 

Johnny bit his lip and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over his cheeks. He slipped the piece of paper back inside the envelope, then slipped it in his back pocket. He looked at the stuffed panther on her bed and picked it up.

He was about to leave, when he noticed the toy had something wedged in its mouth. He grabbed the object and looked at it. It was a small picture of Vixen with a big smile on her face and doing a piece sign, and near the bottom, it had small lettering that read,

__

Don't let people get to you! Be happy!

And it had a tiny smiley face on the end, and he smiled as the tears streamed down his cheeks, and he whispered to the picture, "I'll try Vixen…I'll try…."

~ _Fin ~_

The butler did it! Whoops there goes the ending! ^^!! Well, that was the last chapter. What did ya think? This isn't the end though! I might make a sequel! Yay! ^_____^


End file.
